Yuki
by LadyKagome215
Summary: InuYasha and Kagome have a little girl who at three years learns who her parents really are when she was taught all her life that she was an ophran. Chapter 24 up! completed!
1. Find Out While Being three

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…Rumiko Takahashi does…

Chapter One: Find out while Being Three

Yuki's POV:

Sango awoke me from my slumber. "You know Kagome and InuYasha are coming today for a visit," she said. I got up and washed my face. I was an orphan. Sango and Miroku were not my parents and claimed to have found me in front of their hut, but I think that they know something I don't. Kagome and InuYasha come to visit every once in a while. It is rare that they visit at the same time since I was told that they live in

different places. Kagome is the village priestess with the old Kaede and very pretty. Kaede always smiles and tries to help in every way she can. Kagome was always friendly and very kind toward me. It didn't

help that when I walk in the village, people would say how I resemble Kagome, but there were signs of some dog or wolf demon. Sango and Miroku had told me that Kagome and InuYasha were not my parents. "Yuki, let's go. Kagome is here already!" I went outside. Kagome was standing there, talking to Sango. She spotted me.

"Yuki, come here," she said. I went to her. She picked me up and hugged me. "Have we been a good girl for Sango and Miroku?" I nodded. "Where is Shippo or Rei?" I shrugged. Shippo was a fox demon that was about twelve years old. Rei was a regular person, but Sango and Miroku's real son and 5 years old. I was only three. Kagome began to finger my ears. They were like a dog's ears. I started to giggle.

"Kagome, stop that please," I giggled. Kagome stopped and I looked at her. She smiled a sad smile with soft wanting-to-cry eyes.

"You are so pretty," she told me, giving me a kiss on my cheek. I smiled and gave her a kiss back. She always treated me like a daughter. It was like I was her daughter.

"Do you have children at home?" I asked. Kagome shook her head. She looked sadder. She hugged me tight.

"You are the only one," I thought I heard she mutter. Sango smiled and waved at something. I looked to see what she was waving at. InuYasha was walking toward Kagome and me. Kagome looked at him and smiled. It was still a sad smile.

"Yo! Hey, Yuki, how are you?" he asked.

"I am fine. I'm happy," I answered. InuYasha smiled, his own dog like ears twitching. He looked at Kagome and his golden eyes softened. I knew they liked each other.

Later that day, we sat down to eat dinner. The night was trying grip the world as I gulped down my food quickly. Rei and Shippo ate faster than me and got to play. Kagome and InuYasha started to scold me at the same time, but started to laugh when they realized what they were doing. I smiled and ran outside. When I got tired of chasing fireflies, I sat beneath the window and listened to the voices of those I love

argue.

"Kagome, do you think that you could tell Yuki? I don't like lying to her like that. InuYasha, come on now. She is your daughter, too," Sango's voice yelled. Sobs were heard from Kagome.

"Sango, Kagome wants Yuki to live without knowing who her parents are," InuYasha's voice shot back.

"Kagome, you don't think that having no mother or no father is good for her. Do you?" Miroku's voice demanded.

"I just wanted her to not be shunned for being a child of forbidden love, child of the devil," Kagome's voice cried. "You know how a priestess is supposed to be pure at all times. I love Yuki. She is so pretty.

Her eyes are brown with those flakes in them. Her full black hair with silver dog-ears. Her sharp claws match her milky skin. I can't bare it." I heard Kagome continue to cry.

"Kagome, the villagers know everything. They can tell how she looks like you and how there are signs of InuYasha in her. They don't shun her because they know how you would feel. You taught them to accept half demons from any background. They learned to accept the forbidden love that went on between you and InuYasha. I have talked to them. Kaede has told them to accept you as a priestess. She has told them to accept Yuki. Yuki must know and soon," Miroku explained. I gasped. I heard InuYasha jump and walk over to where I was. I ran before he could catch me. I ran and ran until I reached Kaede's hut. She was standing outside and saw me come near.

"Where are ye going, child?" she asked. I stopped.

"Kaede, who are my parents? I want to know. Sango and Miroku tell me that I am an orphan, but I heard Kagome, InuYasha, and them say things about how I am not a orphan," I answered. Kaede looked about and ushered me into her hut. I sat down next to the fire that was constantly running at night. She sat next to me.

"Now, Yuki. Have you seen the sad look in Kagome's eyes when she sees you? Have you ever noticed how Kagome and InuYasha treat you with much more kindness than anyone else? Their eyes softening to each other and toward you?" I nodded, remembering how sad Kagome's smile was.

"Why are they like that?" I asked. "Why are her smiles so sad when you talk about children?" Kaede poked the fire with a stick. "Why does she like my ears?"

"It is because she likes InuYasha's ears. When they meet each other in secret, she pets them and he purrs for her. You giggle when she pets yours and they remind her how you are InuYasha's daughter and heir to

his possessions. I remember the day you were born. According to Kagome, it was the fifth of May. It was a nice day. Kagome had tried all she could to hide that fact she was pregnant from the villagers. The

only ones who knew were Sango and myself. She didn't even tell InuYasha for a while. When he found out, he was happy. He was there for your birth. When you came out, you cried a mighty cry. Kagome cried with tears of joy, sadness, and pain. InuYasha smiled and held you tight. He gave you to Kagome, who held you tight also. Yes, I remember that you were born right in that corner." Kaede pointed to a corner and I looked at it. When I stayed at Kaede's, I would sleep there. "When Kagome gave you to Sango and Miroku, you wouldn't let go of her. She cried and cried, trying to calm you down. You screamed and screamed, not wanting your mother to let you go. When you finally let go, Sango took you. They were told to tell you that you were an orphan Halfling. InuYasha always watched over you when Kagome couldn't. He told Kagome everything and kept you out of trouble. They love you so much that they were

willing to give you another chance to live a life without being called the child of forbidden love."

"I love them so much, Kaede. It makes me sad when Kagome smiles. They are so sad. Her eyes seem to want to cry," I told Kaede. She nodded and looked toward the door.

"Yuki, I think your parents would like to speak to you." I looked at the ground. Kagome and InuYasha walked in with sense of knowing, anger, and wonder. InuYasha glared at Kaede.

"What did you tell her, old hag?" he demanded in a harsh tone I had never heard him use before. Kagome ran to my side and covered my ears.

"InuYasha, you can't say that around Yuki. SIT BOY!" Kagome snapped. I faintly heard her words. I struggled to get out of her arms as InuYasha slammed to ground.

"InuYasha, Yuki has every right to know about her birth. I didn't tell too much about you two and your journeys together," Kaede said, calmly. Kagome removed her hands from my ears. I giggled as they twitched.

"Yuki. There is something I have always wanted to tell you. You are not an orphan," Kagome started, hugging me tight and rocking back and forth.

"Kagome, she is only three. It isn't like she understands everything you tell her," InuYasha barked, still angry with Kaede.

"InuYasha, let me continue, please," Kagome begged. InuYasha's anger in his eyes dimmed.

"Fine." I blinked a couple times. "I still don't think that she understands."

"I know what you are telling me, InuYasha," I said. Kagome shrugged and continued.

"Your parents are InuYasha and I. You were never a mistake. People would have called you one. You were a child born from a Halfling and human. Very simple. You see. Your mother, me, isn't a regular person. I'm a miko and a priestess of the village. That makes the love between your father and I forbidden. I wanted you to be accepted in the village. I thought that without knowing your parents, you could grow up and lead as normal as a life you could lead," Kagome said.

"Why do you look so sad when you see me?" I asked.

"Because it breaks my heart to see what a pretty little girl I had, but could not keep. It broke my heart to know that you were getting along without much help from me or your father," Kagome answered.

"Why did you mutter 'you are the only one' when I asked if you had children?" Kagome grinned a little.

"Because it is true. I love you, Yuki."

"I love you, too…" I was at a loss for words. I didn't know whether or not to call her mom.

"Yuki, you can still call me Kagome if you wish."

"Mommy," I finished. "Daddy, I love you, too." InuYasha came over to me. He took me out of Kagome's arms and hugged me tight.

"I love you, Yuki," he said. I yawned and he began to rock me back and forth as if he did the same thing long ago. Kagome stood up beside him and watched me close my eyes. I fell asleep.


	2. Telling Mom

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha, but wishful thinking is always a good thing

Chapter Two: Telling Mom

Kagome's POV:

She looked so peaceful. Yuki had fallen asleep in InuYasha's arms a few minutes ago. We were walking to the well. Everyone knew that is where I lived. We jumped into it and entered the blueness of time and

space. When we reach the other side, we were back in my time. It was only 2003 here. I began to climb up the ladder when InuYasha grabbed the collar of my miko outfit and jumped up to the top. "Thanks," I choked out in a whisper. Yuki stirred, but stayed asleep. We walked into the house. I saw my mother jump up when she saw me.

"Kagome, InuYasha, how was your day?" she asked. InuYasha and I always came here to stay every night.

"Mom, this is your three year old granddaughter, Yuki," I answered. My mother gasped and looked at me. She turned her gaze to the sleeping form in InuYasha's arms.

"Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Mom, at the village, a priestess is not allowed have children. She isn't even allowed sex. She must remain pure at all times. Any child born from a priestess is a child of forbidden love. Yuki was living with

Miroku and Sango until she heard us talking about what to do. She went to Kaede's and Kaede told her everything. I explained it all to her and she fell asleep after telling us that she loved us. She called us mommy and daddy." InuYasha smiled. My mom nodded and I took Yuki away from InuYasha's arms. I carried her to my and InuYasha's room. I placed her unto the bed and covered her up.


	3. Talking to Kagome's Mother

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha…Rumiko Takahashi owns them.

Chapter Three: Talking to Kagome's Mother

InuYasha's POV

Kagome came down stairs after placing Yuki in our bed in our room. Watching her walk into the living room where her mother and I were sitting made me want her. Since Yuki's birth, Kagome had advised using something called a condom. I remembered the days when I would watch over Yuki and she would be a loner. Shippo knew she was Kagome's child and stayed away from her. It was as if she opposed him for Kagome's love. Rei ignored her since the day she came to Sango and Miroku. I watched Yuki fall and cry. She was only a year old. I quickly dashed to help her up without her knowing. Kagome sat down next to me.

"Kagome, why did you keep Yuki a secret for three years?" Kagome's mom asked. I think her name is Eliza. "Kagome?" Kagome looked at me.

"Mom, I didn't even want her knowing that she was my daughter. The villagers figured it out and I'm scared that they shall go against their word and shun her," Kagome explained, shifting her gaze to her mother.

I placed my arm around Kagome. Eliza looked toward the stairs where Kagome's grandfather stood as if to judge the people before him.

"Who is the child?" he asked. Kagome looked at him.

"That is Yuki. Grandpa, she is my daughter. She is three years old," Kagome explained. The old man nodded his head.

"InuYasha, she has your ears. She is pretty like her mother and grandmother," he commented before slowing moving back to his bedroom. Sota was standing behind him.

"It is nice to know I have a niece," he said with a smile. Kagome nodded and I grinned. Eliza pointed up the stairs and Sota took off up them.

"You know. It would have been nice to know that I had a granddaughter. I mean I missed her first three years. I wasn't even there for her birth," Eliza complained. Kagome smiled.

"Um, remember that home video camera?" Eliza nodded. "InuYasha here got it all on tape. We watch them when bored."

"Go get them! I wasn't there for any of her birthdays. She might not like me."

"Calm down, Eliza. She didn't even know she had parents until now. Besides, Kagome took care of birthdays. She made a cake and got presents. Of course, she didn't really explain it to Yuki, but Yuki was

happy," I told her. Suddenly, Yuki's scream pierced through the air.


	4. Finding More

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha….I wish I did….

Chapter Four: Finding More

Yuki's POV:

I awoke in some strange place. I screamed in fear. Minutes later, Kagome came running in. "What's wrong?" she asked, sitting next to me as I sat up. She wrapped her arms around me. I curled up against her to get away from something that had the numbers Kagome had taught me on it.

"I'm scared, Mommy," I said, crying. InuYasha and some lady dressed in strange clothing walked in. I looked at Kagome. She was also wearing strange clothing. "Mommy, where am I?"

"Yuki, this is your grandmother," Kagome answered, pointing to the lady. The lady looked a little like Kagome and was pretty even though she had fading black hair. "You are in the present time. You are in my

time. The time you were born in can be found 500 years in the past." I blinked, slowly taking in the information. "Your daddy and I travel between times through the well that is said to be where I live." I

nodded and stared at the lady, my grandmother.

"Grandmother?" I asked. The lady nodded and smiled. She sat down next to me on my other side.

"Yes, I am you grandmother. You may call me Grandma," the lady answered, taking me out of my mother's arms. She hugged me.

"I think she is just beginning to understand it all, Eliza," InuYasha said. The lady nodded at her name. Eliza. Eliza is my grandmother. Thoughts raced through my mind. I blinked a couple times and looked

around.

"Mommy, I'm sleepy. Daddy, Grandma, Mommy, I love you," I said. I yawned and they laughed. Kagome gave me a kiss before I closed my eyes to return to my dreams.


	5. How I feel About Yuki and G rated

This a short one….sorry….update as soon as I can

Disclaimer: I don't InuYasha so DON'T BE SUEING

Chapter Five: How I Felt about Yuki and G-rated

Eliza's POV

Yuki was a pretty little girl. The whole dog-ears thing didn't affect her looks. It was clear that she was Kagome and InuYasha's child. I didn't think of her as the villagers would. That term, child of forbidden love, made my blood boil, as I knew they would call her that behind her back. Kagome looked at InuYasha. I saw the love pass between them. I looked at Yuki. She looked peaceful and stirred little. I placed

her back unto the bed. "Well, I'm going to bed. You two better keep everything G-rated. You will end up moving into the guesthouse. It has been empty for years, but kept clean. I get bored sometimes. If you

move in there, Yuki can have her own room and you guys won't have to keep things G-rated," I said. Kagome blinked like Yuki had done a few minutes ago. I knew where Yuki got blinking like that from, Kagome. InuYasha looked at the ceiling. Kagome smiled.

"Night, Mom," she said before lying down next to Yuki.

"Good night, Kagome. Sweet dreams, Yuki," I replied. I stood up and went to the door. I looked back at the small family. They were always a family even though they tried to allow Yuki to leave. InuYasha had

climbed into the bed on Yuki's other side. Kagome pulled the covers over them and place a motherly arm over Yuki. InuYasha placed a protective arm over both Kagome and Yuki. I realized that I didn't care if Yuki was born out of wedlock, if she was a child of forbidden love, or if she was a child born from marriage. She was my granddaughter and I couldn't have been more proud.


	6. Teaching a Water Lesson

Thank you for the reviews!

Chapter Six: Teaching a Water Lesson

Kagome's POV

Everyone was fast asleep. Yuki was snuggled against me like she did when she was a baby. When I tried to move, she stirred, cried, and refused to let go. I began to wonder what Kaede told her. When I finally

move out of the bed, I gently push Yuki toward her father. His arm was around her and she snuggled against him. I crept down that stairs. My mom was up as usual. She was making two breakfasts. One was

especially for Grandpa and one was for the rest of us. Sota came in, his 14-year-old body walking tired like. "Mourning," I said. Sota glared at me. My mom smiled.

"Sota," she scolded. Sota shrugged.

"Kagome, your daughter looks like you. The only differences are the claws, the ears, and the golden flakes in her brown eyes. I checked in on her when I was going to the bathroom and she awoke. She stared at me

and looked afraid. She snuggled closer to you and closed her eyes tight," Sota said. I blinked. My mom shook her head.

"Well, I think she is like her mother when she was young and will sleep in late," my mom said as InuYasha walked in. His hair was wet from a shower and his clothes were a white beater and red shorts. I sighed.

He sat beside me.

"You are up early for once. By now, you would be asleep. By the time you get a shower, I would have a cup of coffee and your grandfather would be slowly making his way into the kitchen," he said, smiling. I

rolled my eyes. He laughed. My mom giggled. "Tell her, Eliza. She is always sleeping in late. It would be hours until she woke up."

"Sorry, Kagome, he is right. I have to side with your boyfriend," my mom said, laughing. My eyes widened. I rolled my eyes again and stormed out of the room. I hurried up the stairs and went into my room. I prepared clothes for myself after my shower. Yuki sat up and looked at me.

"Mommy, what are you doing?" she asked me. I jumped and turned around. Her big eyes stared up at me.

"I was going to take a shower and eat something. Then, I was going to wait for you to get so that you can get a bath and meet your uncle and Great Grandfather. I have to find clothes for you first. Hold on, I

think there might be something in my closet," I answered. I walked to my closet and dug through it. Yuki yawned and went back to sleep. I found an old blouse of mine. I had last worn it when I was four. It was

blue in color. I searched some more and found a nice slightly faded black pair of shorts. It was summer after all and Yuki would need InuYasha and I to go shopping for new clothes since my old ones are most

likely outdated and falling apart. I dug some more and found some more clothes. I put them in a pile and went to the bathroom. I took my shower and put on my clothes. Yuki awoke again. I picked her up and she hugged me. "It is time for a bath. Little girls should be clean." She giggled as I fingered her ears.

"Sango made me take a bath once a week," Yuki frowned. I shook my head.

"Well, now that you know that I'm your mom, you will take baths when I say you do. Sango and I used to take baths as often as we could when Miroku, your daddy, her, and I were traveling together." I dragged her into the bathroom. Yuki stared at the toilet. "That is the potty. You go to the bathroom in that." Yuki nodded and her eyes widened.

"I have to go to the bathroom," she cried. I sighed and helped Yuki out of her clothes. I put her on the toilet. "Why did you make me take off my clothes?"

"Because you are going to take a bath." I tossed the dirty fabric into the hamper. "Did Sango ever give you a bath and made sure you were as clean as can be?" Yuki nodded. I shook my head. I turned the faucet

on and began to draw the warm bath water. Yuki stared at the running water.

"Water runs like a river here. Why?" Kagome laughed.

"It is the way it is now in my time." Yuki nodded. When I was done preparing her bath, I scared her by 'throwing' her in. I didn't really throw her in. I scrubbed her head and made her scrub her body. A few

minutes later she was out. I handed her a towel. "Cover yourself with this. Mommy is going to comb that beautiful hair of yours." Yuki nodded and wrapped the towel around her like a blanket. I put the lid down

on the toilet and sat upon it. I grabbed a comb off the sink and began to comb out the knots and have it go straight.

Yuki will eat some of Eliza's cooking in the next chapter and learn to eat like a normal girl (darn fast learners) see ya! - LadyKagome215


	7. Normal Girl, Whatever that is

Thanks for the reviews.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha……I only own the only character in this fanfic that many have told me is so adorable since she is only three.

Chapter Seven: Normal Girl, Whatever That Is

Yuki's POV:

Kagome was brushing my hair when InuYasha came in. "Daddy," I cried. He looked at me in surprise.

"Where is my daughter? She isn't as pale as you nor does she have sleek shiny hair like her mother's," he said, smiling. Kagome blushed.

"I'm her. Mommy made me get a bath," I told him. He laughed and picked me up. The towel was wrapped around me tight as he carried me over to the bedroom I woke up in. He placed me on the bed and looked at the mess.

"Well, she certainly made a mess in her room. I guess this means I need to take her clothes over to the guesthouse. I have a guess that these smaller clothes are yours, Yuki," InuYasha said as Kagome came in.

"Kagome, why did you make such a mess?"

"To show how much I love you and if you would like to take these to the guesthouse after I get Yuki dressed,' Kagome answered. She had a blouse and black shorts in her hands. I know so because she was muttering about them. She gave me something other than the clothes in the hand I saw. I stared at them.

"What is it?" I asked, backing away from the shorts-looking thing.

"Underwear. You shall be wearing a pair," Kagome started, setting down the blouse and shorts. She helped put on the underwear after InuYasha left the room. He had an armful of clothes in his arms. Kagome showed me how to put on a blouse and shorts. "Stay here. Your grandmother should have a pair of sandals for you." Kagome left the room and I sat down. A boy poked his head in the door.

"Hello, Yuki," he said. I backed away. "Don't be scared. I'm your mommy's brother. I'm also your uncle Sota."

"Uncle Sota," I repeated. He nodded and walked over to me. He picked me up and walked down stairs.

"You should eat a good breakfast made by your grandmother." He carried me into a kitchen. Grandma was cooking and a really old person was sitting at a table.

"Who is that old guy? Is he Grandpa?" I asked. The old man looked at me and shook his head.

"I'm your mommy's Grandpa. I'm your Great-Grandpa." I nodded, staring at the strange food before me.

"Yuki, just eat it. Trust me. It is good," Uncle Sota said. I reached and put my hands into the food. My hands were smacked.

"Young lady. We are going to learn how use silverware. Now this is a fork, a spoon and a knife. Knifes are used to cut food. Forks pick up foods like salads and meat. Spoons are used for foods like peas,"

Grandma scolded. She showed me silver things and explained what they were. I took the fork and poked at the food. I ate it like a normal girl, whatever that was. Kagome and InuYasha were arguing as they came in. "Kagome and InuYasha don't argue in front of Yuki. That is showing bad behavior. Yuki is learning how to eat like a normal girl." Kagome smiled and walked over to me.

"How is my little girl? Enjoying your meal?" she asked me. I nodded.

"Grandma is a good cook, mommy." Everyone smiled. I grinned and hopped off the chair I was placed on.

Well, I decided to menction something

Crazy-Inuyasha-Girl20: My best friend read the story, called me up, and said that she thought that Yuki was so cute that she was going to kidnap her...I'm glad others think that Yuki is so adorable. She is.


	8. Mistake and Jobs

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha so can I finally stop writing this disclaimer and everyone can get off my back

Chapter Eight: Mistake and Jobs

Sota's POV

You can tell that Yuki is Kagome's daughter. She is like a clone only with dog-ears, claws, and those fangs. I saw her yawn. Kagome fawned over her like Yuki was a baby. I think it was to make up for lost

time. I bet Kagome was torn to be separated from her child. I caught her crying at night outside near the God Tree a couple times. That was only after she would tell InuYasha about her meetings with Yuki. Yes, I am a spy. Oh, well. I ate my second plate as Yuki, Kagome, and InuYasha left the room. "Won't Kagome and InuYasha have to get REAL jobs? I mean, aren't you renting the guesthouse to them?" My mother shrugged after returning from the living room.

"I don't know. I might as well. Kagome really needs to get away from the feudal era. She could go there on the weekends with Yuki. InuYasha could possibly work nights and take Yuki to Sango and Miroku during the day," my mother stated as Kagome walked in.

"I heard that. That might be best for Yuki. I'll put her in preschool when she turns four. Sadly, that is in four months," Kagome sighed. She looked at me as if to ask me what to do with Yuki until then.

"Well, you could leave her with Sango and Miroku during the day. I think that she would be happier there for the time being. InuYasha and you could figure out what to do when she does start school. Wait! Where is the Jewel of Four Souls?" I asked. Kagome looked at the floor.

"Um…I hid it in a place where no demons or half-demons would find it. It has nothing to with Yuki if you think I did to her like InuYasha's dad did to him with the whole eye thing. I just hid it in the guesthouse area. I can't tell you where because demons could attack and torture until you told them. I have to go help them. They are waiting for me," Kagome answered, walking away. I shook my head.

"What is her problem?" I asked. My mother closed her eyes and began to rub her forehead. It sent out the fact that she knew what was going on.

"She is just trying to fix her life once more. First, it was her having to go to the feudal era. Then, it was becoming a priestess. Next, it was giving birth to a child she could not keep. Then, it was living without being able to stay close to Yuki. Finally, trying to fix out past mistakes by taking in the greatest one," she answered.

"Never call my daughter a mistake," a voice snarled from the door. I turned my head to see InuYasha standing there. There was silence until Kagome walked in, carrying Yuki. They were laughing about something. Kagome faced them.

"What is going on?" she asked.

"Your dear loving mother just said Yuki was the greatest mistake of your life and how now you must redo your life just for her," InuYasha snapped. Yuki's smile faded away not a second after Kagome's did. "You and I both know that Yuki will never be a mistake."

"Mother, why did you call my only daughter a mistake?" Kagome asked, locking her eyes on our mother. I sighed and watched her eyes reflect the anger and sadness within her. Yuki's eyes reflected that tears were

on their way.

"Because it is true. You have had to straighten out your life more than I ever had. I only had to fix my life four times. One for both your and Sota's births. Another for your father's leaving. The last time was

seeing you destroy your own happiness for something you claim to love so dearly," Mom answered. She looked at me with narrow eyes. "No commenting, Sota." I was taken back. My comments only help whichever side I was on. Sadly, I was Kagome's side. Yuki was too cute to be a mistake.


	9. This Can't Be My Mother

Sorry, I got a review about Kagome's Mother……..Does she really think Yuki is a mistake or does she?…think about it and the answer with arrive in the form of a chapter…..just not this one or the next one

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha………I wish upon a star…..Star light, star bright……………………

Chapter Nine: This Can't be My Mother

Kagome's POV

My own mother who had welcomed Yuki into the home was calling her a mistake. I guess she saw the chance that InuYasha and I would be moving out. Yuki held on to me as if her life was about to end. "Sota may comment. I don't care. I love Sota as a dear brother and you tell how he adores his niece. He is most likely thinking of ways to spoil her like a good uncle. I mean, he knew about it because he spied on my tears of sadness. If you want to dare call Yuki a mistake, then, I'm a mistake as well," I snapped. My mother's eyes widened. Grandpa just looked at my mother.

"She is right. I do remembering your mother saying about how Kagome was a mistake. You told her off. You said, 'how can she be a mistake if she was born to two married people?' She said, 'only when those two

people are not ready to have a child just yet.'" Mom was taken back my grandfather's words. So, she stood up for me, but wants Yuki to suffer. Everyone was clearly against her.

"You know what. It was impossible for you to be a mistake when you were born of two mortal humans. It is different when a half-demon and a special human have a child. The child is a mistake. Born into suffering of the world, she will not be at the mercy of anyone," Mom snapped.

"Yuki will always have her mother and her father there for her. So what if Kagome and I aren't married that way of mortals. I say you are just mad about how we could try to protect her for so long and when she finds out, we pull her close. All we tried to do was to allow her to live a life without knowing her true roots. She found out so we can't deny her. That would be wrong. I know for one that Kagome would give up her very soul to keep her safe. I have been aware that Yuki has felt that, through all of her memories of Kagome, Kagome was her mother. Kagome smiles and treats her with more care than Sango or anyone else can. That is because Kagome is her mother and will always be," InuYasha yelled. My mom narrowed her eyes again.

"Fine, whatever. Get out of my house. You may only come back for anything that belongs to you and then leave. Take the guesthouse, but don't expect me to help in caring for Yuki," Mom yelled. InuYasha turned toward me as I looked at Yuki. Her little heart was breaking. I saw it in her face. I looked up the person I called mother for years.


	10. She Wouldn't

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and most likely will never ever own them...darn

Chapter Ten: She Wouldn't

InuYasha's POV

I wonder what had gotten into Eliza. She is normally a happy person. Kagome looked up at me as Yuki ran to her grandmother. She had only known Eliza for a little bit. Yuki attempted to hug her grandmother, but

Eliza rejected her. Kagome cried out as Yuki slammed onto the ground. Her grandfather frowned and looked pretty angry. Sota stared in disbelief. I froze as Kagome flared out. Smack! Wait! Did she just slap

her mother? Must have. Her mother stepped back, hand on her cheek. "Kagome, what has gotten into you? Are you so blind to the fact that your child is a monster that you would slap your own mother?" Eliza

screamed. Kagome nodded.

"No one shall hurt her like that. She shouldn't be rejected. She is only three years old. Mother, how can you do that to your only granddaughter?" Kagome yelled back. She picked up Yuki. Yuki blinked a couple times before tears showed up. Kagome tried to sooth her and held her tight. Yuki buried her face into Kagome's tank top.

"Kagome, once again, you drop everything that you once held dear. Don't you remember life before InuYasha came along?" Eliza spat at Kagome. Kagome ignored her. No!

Sorry for the short chapter, but this is how the chapter is...Is Eliza really Eliza the one who was so proud of Yuki at first? Or is it? Find out in the next chapter: Perhaps - LadyKagome215

Thanks for all the reviews...i haven't been thanking everyone lately and i'm so sorry for that.


	11. Perhaps

Ok….I get that everyone has been waiting to find out about Kagome's mom being who she says she is or not and here is that chapter…Read and Review!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the InuYasha characters, just Yuki, the cutest little girl that I have been told that people want to kidnap

Chapter Eleven: Perhaps

Eliza's POV

I smacked Kagome across the head. She fell to the ground, back first as if to protect that little monster of hers. Last night, I didn't care what Yuki was until I had a dream that she would reach a level like

Kagome had once said InuYasha had reached. Full-demon. Kagome most likely had a feeling that she knew. I love Kagome. I adore her daughter, but I don't want Yuki to be in my house. I fear for my life and the life of my father. I fear that Sota wouldn't be able to take it. I mean he adores his niece to the point that he would spoil her rotten. "Mommy, wake up. Mommy, it's me. Wake up, Mommy. It's me, Yuki. Mommy. Mommy!" Yuki's cries interrupted my thoughts. She was shaking Kagome. Kagome's eyes didn't open like they should have. O gods. No! Kagome couldn't be dead because I slapped her. Could she? I stepped near Kagome, about ready to cry. "Mommy! I love you, Mommy! Don't leave me!"

Yuki continued to cry, tearing flowing down her face. Kagome didn't respond. InuYasha stepped in my path.

Perhaps I'm not Eliza.

SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER…..Oops had it on cap lock…..Who is this person who first claimed to be the very person Kagome called mother……Find out in the next two chapters - LadyKagome215

I'm so sorry for the cliffhangers that are in a lot of my stories. It is the way the chapter ends.


	12. Not My Grandma

Hey everybody. Sorry if I took too long to update again. Here is the new chapter of Yuki.

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha and most likely Never will….darn

Chapter Twelve: Not My Grandma

Yuki's POV

InuYasha stepped between Grandmother and me. Kagome wouldn't wake up after taking that blow. I cried and tried to wake her. She would not wake. "Eliza, I don't know what has gotten into you, but don't you dare come near. Don't you think you have hurt my family long enough?" InuYasha yelled. Grandmother just stared at Kagome, tears running down her face.

"I never wanted Kagome to get hurt. I dreamed that Yuki would attack us all. True demon blood runs in her veins also. It isn't as strong as yours, InuYasha," she choked out. InuYasha nodded as if he understood.

I can't believe he is taking her side after she shoved me to the ground.

"Eliza, that gives you no justice for what you have done. Kagome won't wake up. Dam-it," InuYasha cursed.

"Never say that around our daughter. SIT BOY!" a voice flared. InuYasha slammed to the ground. I looked at my mother. She was trying to sit up. I hugged her. InuYasha got up and glared at Kagome. Kagome just laughed. "Now. Yuki, why are you crying?" My grandmother just froze. Uncle Sota had left the room along with Great-Grandfather.

"Mommy, don't leave me like that again," I said. She smiled an old sad smile and hugged me.

"I hopefully never will." InuYasha helped her up. Grandmother started to cry.

"Yuki will turn into a full demon. She will kill us all." Kagome picked me up and held to her body. InuYasha stepped in front of us.

"Don't count on it." Kagome turned and ran to the door. I saw InuYasha attack my grandmother.

"No!" I screamed. Kagome ran until she reached the well house. My grandmother was sweeping the steps. "Who is this?"

"Yuki, this is your real grandmother. That person who rejected you is a demon that your father and I have been waiting for. She wishes to kill me. She nearly succeed when she slapped me. Your grandmother would never hit me," Kagome explained as my real grandmother came over. She smiled.

"Now, how was that breakfast I made you?" she asked. Her voice was not like the one I heard in the kitchen, all scratchy and ear hurting. It was the sweet kind one from last night.

O my goodness, a longer chapter….I know. Sorry for the short chapters lately, but that is the way my story was written. Thanks for the reviews! See ya later - LadyKagome215


	13. I should have Known

Chapter thirteen: I should have Known

InuYasha's POV

I knew that Eliza would never try to hurt her daughter and that voice hurt my ears. "Demon, I guess you really wanted for Kagome to die. So you went and made a fight in order to get her to attack first while

covering your demonic aura. Nice move. I have to hand to you that it is not normally easy to pull one over Kagome's eyes. I mean she knows demons from humans," I said. The demon chuckled. It changed its from to this half dog-like and half cat-like demon.

"You know. InuYasha. That jewel could make you rule over your brother. I could be your wife. All that would have to be done is to find where Kagome hid the jewel and for her to die. Come on. Power and

strength. Full blooded children. No half-breeds like that daughter of yours. In fact, lets kill her along with her mother," the demon chanted, dancing around the kitchen. She smiled. As if I would consider surpassing my brother in power with such a demon as my mate. As if I would kill Kagome and Yuki, the only two people that I will ever care about, unless Kagome has another child of course.

"I don't know your name, but you are weak. As if I would chose you as my mate. I love Kagome with all my heart and she is my mate. Yuki may be half-demon, but I love her also. She is the only daughter of

youngest son of the Great Demon Lord of the West. That means she is heir to rule if Sesshomaru and I die. I don't think that I want to you to be near me in anyways. BE GONE WEAKLING!" I shouted. I attacked the demon with my iron reaver soul stealer and an arrow came my way to combine with my attack. The demon was vanished for the time being. I turned to the arrow's shooter. I smiled. I knew she would never allow me to fight alone.


	14. What a Scare!

Oh no. You all are going to kill me for another short chapter. Don't worry. There will be longer ones in the future. Trust me. This time at least. I almost forgot. Thank you for the reviews. Aren't you all glad that that woman who reject Yuki wasn't really her grandmother?

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha. I only own my OC Yuki and Hikaru (you'll meet him in a few more chapters) (spoiler!) (Who is Hikaru?)

Chapter Fourteen: What a Scare

Kagome's POV

I grabbed some of the arrow stash I had on the grounds when I taught archery on the weekends. I rushed into the kitchen and heard the demon rant on about killing Yuki and me. I knew InuYasha would refuse that

offers of power and strength. I watched him launch his attack and fired my arrow. The demon disappeared and InuYasha turned toward me. He was smiling. I smiled. Yuki came up behind me and I looked at her. "Mommy, is the demon gone?" I nodded and picked her up. I hugged her. InuYasha walked over and hugged us both.

"I'm glad you refused all those offers," I said, jokingly as I placed my head on his shoulder.

"I will always refuses offer like those when they involve killing my wife and daughter," InuYasha whispered as my mother came in.

"I thought you and InuYasha weren't married," she said.

"We are according to the demon laws of mating," I replied. Yuki snuggled close to me and slipped to a dream world. She had a scare and needed rest. InuYasha took Yuki out of my arms and we walked over to the guesthouse. I took her as InuYasha sat down in the living room. I placed her in the room I thought she should have. It was a nice little girl's room. InuYasha and I had painted it pink for when we were ready to have another child. I wouldn't be ready until Yuki was able to be in my life as my daughter and InuYasha knew it. I looked around the room. Dolls, cuddly teddy bears, coloring books, and crayons were stacked in a corner, begging for a child to play with them, "Yuki will," I promised them before leaving the room. I was only half way to the living room when I heard a scream.

"Mommy!"


	15. Stranger and Stranger Things Get

I HATE SCHOOL. It is just a place where parents can send their kids so that they can worry less during the day

Disclaimer: I don't own InuYasha.

Chapter Fifteen: Stranger and Stranger Things Get

Yuki's POV

I awoke in a pink room. It was another strange room. I screamed again. Kagome ran in. "Yuki, what is wrong? Don't you like your room?" she asked. I shivered and Kagome pulled the blankets out from beneath me. She used them to cover me up. "Since you have had your first official demon attack, I figure that you are tired and scared. I was only fifteen when I met my first demon that attacked me. I have gotten used to it over the years. You are only three and still getting over the fact who your parents are. I'm sorry that I pulled you into this mess." Kagome looked very sad and there were a few tears running down her face. It was rare that I would see her cry. I hugged my mother, hoping that she would not see or hear my own tears. She did hear my tears and felt them on her shoulders. She hugged me tight. "How about you take a nap before lunch?" I shook my head. "Yuki, I think that naps are good for a little girl like you. More beauty sleep."

"No, Mommy. I'm scared. What if another demon attacks me?" I asked, starting to really cry. Kagome picked me up and sat down on my bed.

"Your daddy and I will protect you. We will be just down the hall in the living room," she answered, rocking me back and forth. I heard footsteps and looked to see InuYasha standing in the doorway.

"Kagome, if she doesn't want to take a nap, don't make her," he said. Kagome gave him a look that said 'I'm the mother and besides it was my own mother's advice.'

"InuYasha, she is tired and scared. She is afraid of demons attacking again," Kagome explained. InuYasha shrugged and took me out of Kagome's arms. He carried me into a slightly bigger room that had two dressers instead of one like in my room. He put me on the bed and flipped a box on. Moving pictures and people talking was in it.

"Yuki, this is a T.V. We watch shows, cartoons, and movies on this. Sango and Miroku don't have one because the T.V. wasn't invented then," InuYasha explained, flipping through channels to cartoons. I watched as a girl with yellow hair put up in pigtail buns fought some ugly creatures.

"Is she fighting demons?" I asked. InuYasha looked confused. Kagome walked in.

"Not really. They are something similar. This is Sailor Moon. It is about a girl and her friends who have superpowers who fight evil. The twist is that the girl is a princess from a now dead civilization, but will become queen when she becomes of age," Kagome answered. I nodded and watched this Sailor Moon.

"I like the show." Kagome smiled. Then, she and my father left me alone. I didn't mind since I was watching a show. I grew sleepy and fell asleep.


	16. Where did things go wrong?

Sorry again for another long wait, but school is important too you know. I'll try to update as soon as possible since this just leaves you with a cliff hanger and I know how much you all hate those.

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha...

Chapter Sixteen: Where did things go wrong?

Eliza's POV

I watched as Kagome and InuYasha carry their tired daughter into their new home. I admit that I was kind of jealous. Kagome and InuYasha love each other and you can tell so by looking at them as they walked side by side. They remind me of my husband and myself once upon a time. So carefree and so naïve. I watched them and wondered how my life was disrupted from this flow. Then, I remembered. Kagome's dad left us. His name was Hikaru and he ran off with his accountant. I returned to sweeping the shrine. "Eliza!" a voice shouted as footsteps were heard echoing up to the shrine. I looked out to see the one person I didn't care if I ever saw again.


	17. I have a Granddaughter who's half demon?

Chapter Seventeen: I have a granddaughter who is a half-demon?

Hikaru's POV

I ran up the shrine's steep stairs. Eliza was standing there when I reached the top. Her hands held a broom so tight that I swore that it would break into a thousand pieces. I looked at her face and saw the anger that lied within. She was angry at me and I knew she wanted me to leave. For a good reason, too. I only left her because my new wife was a lot more giving and forgiving. Eliza was just the bitter ex. I looked at the guesthouse to see my little girl walk out. She wasn't little anymore. She was my Kagome and she was giggling about something. "Hikaru, leave this place before anyone else knows that you are here," Eliza demanded in a sharp tone. She had noticed Kagome walking out. I just smirked and shook my head. I watched Kagome walk over to her mother with something in her arms.

"Mom, Yuki wants to know if you make a good lunch. She really wants to know everything. Isn't she so cute?" Kagome asked, hugging the thing in her arms.

"Take her inside. I'll make her lunch in a few minutes. I have to deal with this problem," Eliza said.

"Grandma, I'll be waiting. Mommy says you are a better cook than her. Daddy says no comment," the thing giggled. Kagome looked at me. Her smile disappeared like it was never there.

"Yuki, we are going to visit Sango and Miroku before lunch," Kagome said, glaring at me. She had right to be angry at me too. I had hurt her mother. She looked at Yuki and started to head for the well house.

"Kagome!" I yelled. She froze.

"Hikaru, get out of here. This isn't your home nor is it your family," Eliza hissed as the thing called Yuki jumped out of Kagome's arms and ran over.

"Grandma, what is wrong? Mommy is crying. She is muttering something about leaving and hurting," Yuki said. She clung to her grandmother when she saw me. I looked at her. She had demon dog ears. There was no way she could be Kagome's daughter. Demons didn't really exist in today's world. But the little girl looked like Kagome. Kagome and Eliza have some explaining to do.

"What is wrong, Mom?" a boy asked as he walked over. It was my Sota. My eldest son. He saw me and balled his fists. "What do you think you are doing here? You left us. You can't return after years, Hikaru!" Sota yelled.

"Can't I see how my children are?" I snapped. Suddenly, a silver-ish red blur knocked me off my feet.

"Bastard! What makes you think you could hurt my mate and my daughter?" the thing asked as it stopped. I gasped. A half demon. It was the one that was legend to have been pinned to a tree for eternity.

"InuYasha! What did I tell you about swearing around Yuki! SIT!" Kagome yelled. I looked over at her. Her back was turned and she was on her knees. I glanced at this InuYasha. He was smashed against the ground and was currently picking himself up. Yuki snarled at me.

"What a pretty little girl you have, Kagome. Come here to your grandfather, Yuki," I said, kneeling down and extending my hand to her. She looked at her mother and father before taking one step toward me.

"Yuki, that man is not your grandfather, but a phony. Your grandfather is dead," Kagome spat. Yuki ran to her mother.

"Kagome. You know that I'm your father," I said. She took one glance at me before picking Yuki up and running to the well house. InuYasha sneered and ran toward them.

"No! Don't kill them!" I cried. It appeared that he was going to kill them, but then I remember how he called Kagome his mate and Yuki his daughter.

Sota's POV

"Like he would hurt her!" I shouted at the man that was before me. This man used to be my father. Then, he left and became dead. "Get out of here before I call the cops." Hikaru looked at me.

"Why does Kagome have a half demon little girl?" he asked. My mom stepped toward him.

"It is because she is the mate of the second son of the Greatest Demon Lord of the West Lands. His father was great, but is now dead. Now that you know, leave here and never return," she hissed. Hikaru looked at her and turned to walk down the stairs.

"I'll be back," he said before disappearing out of view. I hope Kagome is ok.


	18. Poor Kagome Poor Yuki

Chapter Eighteen: Poor Kagome. Poor Yuki.

Sango's POV

Kagome was so upset when she showed up. She was crying and trying to be silent. "What happened?" Shippo asked, patting Kagome's arm.

"My wretched father decided he needed to show up and try to befriend the only thing he can never have," Kagome cried. InuYasha walked in with Yuki close behind. Yuki looked at Shippo and Shippo walked away from Kagome. Yuki looked even more hurt than she did when she walked in.

"That bastard. What did he do to you, Kagome?" InuYasha asked. I had a feeling a 'sit' was coming on, but it didn't come. I guess Kagome was too upset.

"He left my family for someone. It was his accountant. She thought it was funny that she was able to tear him away from his family. They moved down the street and started a family. Their eldest child is a year younger than Sota. They have about four children. He had no right to be there today," Kagome answered before taking off outside. InuYasha looked at Yuki who was starting to cry. I hugged Yuki.

"She needs to be alone with your daddy for a little bit. She doesn't want you to see her hurt like she is," I told her. InuYasha looked at me and I nodded. Yuki watched her father leave with tears falling down her face. All I could think about is how Kagome was feeling and how it was affecting Yuki.


	19. She deserves a Better Mother

Chapter Nineteen: She deserves a Better Mother

Kagome's POV

I ran and ran. Yuki didn't deserve to be born to a mother like me. I ran deep into the forest, which was kind of stupid with my shorts and tank on. I was scratched at by bushes and branches, but I kept running until I collapsed. I just slipped on the mud since it had started raining a while ago. I lied there, crying. My baka father didn't have to ruin my family's life so long ago. I felt sorry for myself, my family, and my friends who had to endure me like this.

"You know you ruined people's lives when you left, you BAKA!" I screamed into the rain. The forest made it appear to be dark. Dark and raining. My life at this point. I looked back to when I found out that I was pregnant. I was so scared that I avoided people to protect them. I didn't want to get too close. When she was born, I wished that somehow that I wouldn't have to give her away. The wish was never fulfilled. It just died. Like a flower without water forever. With this chance that Kami gave me, I could raise my daughter without hiding in the shadows forever. Would Yuki ever forgive me for leaving her there at Sango's now twice? I hate my father and he will pay for what he did to my family and the damages he inflicted now. Yuki didn't need to see him. He was like a poison. Only without the antidote.

"Kagome!" a voice cut into the air. The rain was getting heavier and I felt like I was sinking into the mud like quicksand. Nothing was going to bring me out of the dark world that laid before me. It was like I blacked out. I couldn't answer the voice or tell who it was. "Kagome! Where are you!" InuYasha. He must have started to worry. Who can worry about a person who just happens to be weak? Strong most of the time, but weak now. This moment. Like someone just drained my energy away and expected me to be able to go on.

A figure move in the dark. I wish I knew who it was.


	20. When, Why, and How did all this happen?

Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha

Chapter Twenty: When, why, and how did this all happen?

InuYasha's POV

I ran into the woods. It had been sunny when we first got to Sango's home, but it grew darker with each passing second. "Kagome!" I yelled into the forest several times.

"You know you ruined people's lives when you left, you BAKA!" was the only answer. I figured it was Kagome yelling about her father and tried to find where the voice had came from. I walked deeper and deeper into the forest.

"Kagome! Where are you!" I yelled, trying to see if Kagome would answer. I stumbled to a mud puddle. Someone was lying in it, staring at me with the most glazed eyes I had ever seen. The eyes seemed to not recognize anything that existed. Only the dark. The eyes slowly disappeared and I walked over to the person. I peered close to find Kagome. Her scent was covered with mud and she had passed out. She looked like she had used up to much energy on running and yelling. I picked her up and carried her out of the forest. I walked over to Sango's hut and peered in. Yuki was crying and Sango was trying to calm her down.

"Your mommy is just under some stress," Sango said. Yuki just cried more.

"It is my fault. Isn't it?" she asked. Sango hugged her and whispered a no of some sort. I hope she can take care of Yuki while I take Kagome to her mother. I ran to the well and jumped inside.

Once in Kagome's time, I jumped out and looked at the clear night. I walked over to the house and walked inside. Eliza jumped up from the kitchen table and looked at Kagome. She rushed up the stairs to the bathroom and I heard water running. I carefully walked up the stairs. It wasn't hard since Kagome isn't heavy or anything. She wouldn't want to find herself covered in mud and know that everyone was wondering what happened. Eliza instructed me to put her in the warm water and then leave.

Eliza came out about ten minutes later. She was frowning. "She is cleaned of mud as much as I could help. She just woke up and decided to take a shower. What was she doing? There are cuts all over her arms and legs," Eliza whispered.

"Running," I replied. "Running, yelling and crying." Eliza looked pissed.

"I'll kill that man. She does this every time he sees her. She was hurt since he told her that he didn't love this family anymore. She ran away couple times," Eliza hissed. I knew she wasn't mad at me.

"Why did she run away when she has you, Sota, and the old man?" I asked.

"She felt that perhaps if she left that her daddy would come back and stay. She felt that she was the problem," Eliza answered. "She has been able to get over it since it was when she was very little. I think it scarred her mentally." The door opened and she walked out, pissed.


	21. My part in this all so far

My sister told me to do Buyo's POV so here it is.

Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha

Chapter Twenty-One: My part in all this so far

Buyo's POV

I sat like my catish self on the floor next to the bathroom door. The dog boy was chatting to my eldest mistress about my dear friend, Kagome. Thy were talking about a time when I wasn't there. So, I didn't pay attention. Instead, I licked my tail. I looked up again and door opened. Kagome walked out and looked scary. I saw her all dirty like my litter box when I last checked it. I thought she seriously needed to be cleaned out like my litter box. She started muttering about that little dog girl that was here. She kept playing with my tail in her sleep. What am I? A dog's toy. Not this cat. Ouch. Too much thinking for me. I'm due for a nap. Yawn!


	22. Mad

Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha

Chapter Twenty-Two: Mad

Kagome's POV

"What the fuck did you think bringing me here?" I screamed. Mom and InuYasha backed away. I shrugged and turned only to trip over Buyo. "Fucking cat!" I hissed. I was pissed

"Calm down young lady," Mom warned. I glared at her and walked into what used to be my room. Now it was an empty space with a few clothes in the closet. I shut the door and slipped into the few items left in the closet. Just enough to allow me to walk around outside with decent-ness.

I ran outside. Mom and InuYasha watched as I jumped in the well. Once in the feudal era, I climbed out of the well. It was still raining. I started to walk toward Sango's hut, where my Yuki was. I was going to ask where she rather live. With Sango or me. I walked in the hut about ten minutes later. Yuki smiled and ran to hug me. I accepted her hug since I could never reject my own daughter. Only, when I picked her up, she began to cry.

"It is all my fault, isn't it Mommy?" she asked. I shook my head. Sango was sleeping when I had walked in, but she got up and started to talk.

"She has been blaming herself. Stop with the madness Kagome. I heard what happened with your father and I'm sorry for that. Yuki just has been hurt as you get upset. She has adored you since she can remember even though she had no clue you were her mother until she listened in on a private conversion. Take her home and love her like you did when you visited," Sango said. Suddenly, my anger at my father and some other things was gone. I nodded and said my good-byes. I walked away from the hut in the rain, holding Yuki close to me. She had stopped crying and was hiccupping.

"Yuki, I love you," I whispered. Yuki nodded.

"I love you, too, Mommy," she replied. I smiled and jumped into the well about ten minutes later.

When I reached present time, I started to cry. Yuki started to cry with me. "Don't cry, Yuki." Yuki didn't stop.

"Then, who will you cry with?" Yuki asked. I just cried more. InuYasha found us, lying at the bottom of the well, crying. He carried us out. I kissed him on the cheek before slipping into a dream.


	23. Two Years Later

Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha

Chapter Twenty-Three: Two Years Later

Eliza's POV

Yuki had grown up to be an adorable addition to the family. She started school recently and has finally accepted Kagome and InuYasha as her parents. The villagers in the past shunned her at first but learned to adore the child of forbidden love. I snapped out of a flashback and watched as Kagome argued with InuYasha to take her to school. Yuki smiled and tied a bandana around her ears. She looked adorable in her red dress.

"Mommy, I can walk by myself," Yuki said. Kagome smiled and shook her head.

"I'm sorry, honey, but you are too young. Daddy has to take you," Kagome replied.

"Daddy, you have to take me to school. Mommy can't with my baby brother on the way. When do I get to meet him, Mommy?" Yuki asked, looking at Kagome's swollen stomach.

"Soon. InuYasha, just take her to school. Mom might be taking me to the hospital today." I decided to step in here.

"You know what. InuYasha stay close to Kagome. She seems to know when she is going to give birth. I mean look at Yuki. She came at a prefect time and made you two learn about hiding in the shadows can cause major damages," I said. "I'll take Yuki to school." Kagome started to protest, but I ushered Yuki and myself out the door and down the steps.


	24. The Babies and New Hopes

Disclaimer: don't own inuyasha

Chapter Twenty-Four: The babies and New hopes

InuYasha's POV

Shortly after Eliza left, Kagome began to go into labor. I did everything I knew to do and rushed her to the hospital. There she gave birth to twins. A girl and a boy. Only after a few hours. I congratulated Kagome and she just smiled.

"Two more perfect additions," she whispered. The doctor and nurses smiled. They only knew that Kagome's firstborn had been done at home and was not on record until recently. I held the boy and named him Takuto. Kagome just laughed when she heard the name. "The girl's name is going to be Hikari."

I went home that night and told Yuki and Eliza who were very excited when Kagome finally came home. Yuki just smiled and helped out in any way she could. Being the oldest, she wanted to help out a lot. Kagome was happy. She had three little half demon angels to love and I wouldn't have it any other way.

This is the last chapter of Yuki. If you wish for me to create a fan fiction that is a sequel to this one or wish to create one of your own, please email me at see ya later - LadyKagome215


End file.
